Bumblebee Against The World
by mega-randomer
Summary: Oneshot. Bumblebees thoughts as he struggles to fit in with the rest of the auto-bots. please read and review


**disclaimer - i don't own anything  
song: me against the world - simple plan  
please read and review**

**_We're not gonna be just apart of their game_**

**_we're not gonna be just the victims_**

Being the youngest of the Auto-bots I always felt left out of the group. Optimus Prime and the others always seemed to plan everything without me , like they didn't trust me or fear I'm going to mess everything up for them. And not being trusted as a member of the Auto-bots wasn't how I wanted it to be. Sometimes I even felt like they treat me like one of the dreaded Decepticons.

_**They're taking our dreams and they tear them apart**_

_**'Til everyone's the same**_

So many times I have dreamed of fighting along side the Auto-bots ever since I was a little sparkling. But I never thought it would have turned out the way it did. I never dreamed that Megatron would appear again after everyone thought he was destroyed or that I would become Sam's guardian.

_**I've got no place to go, I've got no place to run**_

_**They love to watch me fall, they think they know it all**_

Being Sam's guardian means I never gets to go around with the others as I'm not to leave him unguarded. I don't whether it's my size but I'm never allowed to help them out, the only time I have ever tried to help them was years ago while I was still growing up and I couldn't fight and I just kept falling over. I can just remember hearing Ironhide, Jazz and Rachet all laughing at me and seeing the disappointed look in Prime's face when he it. They always used to forget how young I was and expected me to be just as good as them.

_**I'm a nightmare, a disaster. That's what they always say**_

_**I'm a lost cause not a hero**_

Sometimes I think whether joining the auto-bots was one of the worst decisions I ever made. Its not as if they are actually glad I'm here to help. They think cause I'm the youngest I'll screw everything up for them and help destroy Earth. They don't even know who I am an its not as if they care either. I wasn't born a hero like some of the others and I wont ever become a hero if they refuse to let me help them. I wish there was something I could do to prove myself to them but nothing I do will ever make a difference to what they think.

_**But I'll make it on my own, I gotta prove them wrong**_

_**It's me against the world**_

Some how I will prove them wrong no matter what I have to do I will make sure that it is my duty to prove to them how much I am a worthy team member, no matter what they think. I maybe small, I may be young and I may be bright yellow but that doesn't mean I cant show them what im worth. I've always been left out ever since I was young but not any more I am determined to be apart of the auto-bots even if it kills me in the process. I will show them what im worth.

_**We wont let them change how we feel in our hearts**_

_**We're not gonna let them control us **_

Even though at times it makes me feel like I'm nothing when they try and put me down. Its not going to stop me getting back up and showing them that I'm better than the think. I'm the young sparkling that I used to be I've grown up and I'm just as capable now as I ever will be I just need to prove that to myself first before I prove it to the others.

_**We wont let them shove all their thoughts in our heads**_

_**And we'll never be like them**_

They can't tell me how to live my life, I could help them out more than they think. They just need to put a little bit more faith and trust in me. I may never be a leader like optimus, a doctor like Rachet, a weapon specialist like iron hide or second in command like Jazz, but at least I can be part of the Auto-bots. I've dreamed about it for years and now its finally happened, so there is no way im pulling out of this opportunity.

**I am Bumble bee the smallest, youngest, yellowest auto-bot and nothing is going to stop me from being who I am**


End file.
